


Wizards Of Salem

by WillyBlackWhite5500



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993), Wizards of Waverly Place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyBlackWhite5500/pseuds/WillyBlackWhite5500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It`s Alex´s birthday,and everthing seemed to be going well,until the consequences of Justin´s quest to the old house of three old witches start showing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizards Of Salem

**Author's Note:**

> This history takes places after Hocus Pocus Movie and Wizards Of Waverly Place Series Finale.

New York  
Alex was the new family wizard,her and her family´s life had been nothing more than normal,there was only 2 days left to her birthday,and Justin ,after taking the Wiztech`Headmaster stand,Juliet,Harper and Zeke were in a apparently purposeless holiday trip to Salem.  
"Alex,did you check the guest list?"Asked Theresa  
"I don´t need to check it,i know who´s coming"Answered Alex lying on the orange sofa  
"Well,i will not discuss,i suppose that would be better you to check it,but if you don´t want to..."Said Theresa leaving the room  
"No,mother,wait"called Alex  
"What´s it dear?"Ansewered Theresa  
Alex stopped for a second and said"I just want to know if Harper and Justin will get to the party in time"  
"Don´t worry my dear,if everything go acoording to the plan,they will get here soon before the party beginning"Calmed Theresa  
"When are they leaving Salem?"Asked Alex,sad.  
"Tomorrow,just in time for your party,now come on,let´s organize the buffet"Called Theresa  
"are we going to have pudding,aren´t we dear?"Ansewered Jerry,passing the room.  
Alex,seeming angry,ansewered"Dad,what kind of question is this,it´s a our family party,of course it will have pudding!"  
Salem  
"Justin,love,are you sure you want to visit a wicked witche´s house,isn´t dangerous"Asked Juliet walking by Justin side,going to the old Sanderson Sister´s house.  
"Juliet,love,keep calm,there´s nothing there,that´s only a three old witche´s house,not even even Zeke is afraid"Said Justin pointing at Zeke.  
"What"shouted Zeke"You don´t really know me anymore  
"Justin,he actually is,when zeke is scarr ed,he doesn´t say anything"intervened Harper.  
"Well...we"something called Justin eyes"I like your witch costume Harper"  
"Oh,thank you"Said Harper"You know,i just wanted to get into the mood!  
"Yes,I loved it"Justin stoped"Oh,we arrived,so,as i said,you have nothing to fear."Calmed Justin  
"People,What are you wainting for,let´s enter"proclaimed Harper  
"Harper,you really got in the mood,isn´t"Said a tremendous Zeke.  
"Juliet,what do you really know about this witches"Asked Justin  
"Nothing special"She ansewered"Years ago,i heard histories about their´svillage,but that´s all.  
The four people climbed the stairs,and opened the door of the witche´s house.  
Then Justin asked for"People,watch what you touch!"  
"Oh great,first there´s nothing to worry here,now touching anything is dangerous,Incredible"Said a angry Juliet  
"No,no my little bat"Justin hugged Juliet"it´s only caution"  
"Someone have something to light this place?"Zeke Asked  
"Yes,i do"Juliet took a lighter out of her pocket"This is a lighter,for those who don´t know,we used this before lamps and cell phones,someone have a candle?"  
"Over there"Justin pointed out,Juliet was going to lit the candle,but Justin interrupted"No dear,i can do that"  
Then Justin flicked the lighter,and after he lip the candle.  
"That´s doesn´t look so scarry,with turned on lights"Said Zeke surprised  
"See?"Replied Justin  
Harper agreed"Yes,apparently,no wicked spell here"  
"Okay,now guys,if you don´t mind,i think would be better we go back to the hotel"  
Juliet didn´t even finished talking,and all the candles in that place,began lighting up.  
"What´s going on here?"Asked Harper  
"I have no idea"Now Justin was scared.  
The floorboards started to move,resulting on a small earthquake,then,there was a laugh,and all Justin,Juliet,Harper,Zeke hide,the house´s door opened,and three witches got in.  
Winnifred proclaimed"Sisters,no,i can´t believe,another fool little virgin brought we back,i had sure conjuring another candle was a marvelous idea.  
"Oh Winnie,as always,you was right"Said Mary,after dancing something like a mix of waltz,tango,country and indian dance with the other sister Sarah.  
"Well,as usual,we have to find,the brats "Remembered Winnifred  
Sarah,the other sister,volunteered"Little virgin,don´t be afraid,were are you?"  
"And he brought friends"add Mary.  
"I surrender"Shouted Zeke,getting out behind a mobile"Take what you want,but please,don't hurt me.  
"Oh,a fearful boy,no,it´s a joke"Said Winnifred,bursting into laugher.  
Mary sniffed around"But,Winnie,not only ordinary bratz here"  
"Wizards and Vampires,let´s play"Exclaimed Sarah,overflowing happiness  
In that moment a bat,other moment,knew as Juliet,flew over Winnifred´s head  
Harper,who was carrying a broom,thanks to her costume,hit Mary and Sarah with it.  
Then,the four of them,run away that place,thinking where could they hide from those three wicked witches.


End file.
